So far Away
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Suka duka cita Sakura dan Hinata yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Bahkan mereka sampai rela memutuskan tali persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin. Namun sepertinya semua usaha mereka sia-sia, Naruto begitu jauh untuk bisa diraih./"Siapa mereka ?"/"In–ini tidak mu–mungkin..."/OOC/Rate/T/NaruSakuHina


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

**Genre : Drama and A little bit humor**

**Pair : NaruSakuHina ****– T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Far Away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis bersifat cerewet, suka berkata tajam bila tak menyukai seseorang, pantang menyerah jika sudah ada kemauan. Rambut indigo yang panjang sepunggung serta parasnya yang cantik membuat para lelaki tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan bila ia lalu di hadapan mereka.

Sakura Haruno, gadis berparas yang tak kalah cantik dari Hinata. Ia memiliki sifat keras kepala, sedikit sadis terhadap kaum adam maupun hawa. Meski begitu, banyak juga para lelaki yang mengincarnya. Namun tak mudah untuk mendekati gadis pinkish yang satu ini, bila marah, ia bisa melayangkan bogem mentah adalannya kapan saja.

Dulu Sakura dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik. Itu hanya dulu, sekarang mereka tak lagi bersahabat melainkan telah menjadi musuh terbesar dan terus-menerus bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian seseorang. Dia adalah, Naruto Namikaze, sang senior kelas yang belum lama kenal dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

Tubuh tinggi atletis dan rambut pirang sedikit panjang. Itulah ciri-ciri dari putra tunggal keluarga terpandang tersebut. Oh, dan tak lupa parasnya yang kelewat tampan mampu membuat para wanita yang sedang asyik makan tersedak seketika bila ia masuk kedalam kantin.

Sakura dan Hinata benar-benar sudah menjadi rival sejati, mereka selalu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain agar tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Siapa yang menang, maka ialah yang berhak. Begitulah awal kata mereka saat baru memulai persaingan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah asyik berbincang dengan Shion dan Tenten, sesekali iris jade gadis itu melirik sinis Hinata yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia berkumpul bersama kedua sang sahabat. Hinata berlagak acuh tak acuh, ia cuek dan hanya fokus pada arah pembicaraanya bersama Sara.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto-senpai ?" Sara bertanya tak sabaran terhadap Hinata yang entah kenapa menjadi tersipu malu.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto-senpai selalu bersikap baik padaku" Jawab gadis itu dengan pipi merona. Sakura tak suka mendengar jawaban disana, ia mendengus kesal seraya meraih segelas strawberry juice yang tersaji sejak tadi diatas meja dan lalu menyedotnya.

"Sakura lihat, Naruto-senpai menuju kemari..." Sontak, Sakura dan Hinata tersentak mendengar seruan girang Shion. Keduanya bangkit tergesa, kemudian usai lolos mereka segera berlari menghampiri sang Senpai tampan yang tengah melangkah santai menuju letak bangku perkumpulan para lelaki.

"Apa kau sudah memesankan minuman untuk ku !?" Canda Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda pirang itu menarik keluar salah satu kursi bulat kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di hadapan Gaara yang entah menilik apa dari bahu kekar Naruto.

"Aku yang lebih dulu sampai !"

"Tidak, kau terlambat..."

Keributan dari jarak tak jauh tempat Naruto duduk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Gaara hanya menatap datar Sakura dan Hinata yang saling tarik-menarik tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Jangan bersikap seperti kekanakan !" Teguran dari Naruto berhasil melerai keduanya dan dengan cepat mereka melepas cekalan satu sama lain. Sakura segera mendekati meja Naruto serta Hinata yang tak terima tidak tinggal diam dan ikut menghampiri.

Setelah tiba, Sakura duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto usai terlebih dulu mengusir Kiba sementara Hinata, kini ia telah duduk nyaman di sebelah kiri Naruto yang kebetulan bangku disana kosong.

"Senpai sudah memesan makanan ?" Kedua gadis itu menuding secara bersamaan. Sasuke menepuk dahi, Gaara mendengus sedang Shikamaru hanya berkata 'Troublesome' dan yang terakhir Kiba, entah kemana pria itu menghilang setelah tadi mendapat usiran dari Sakura.

"Senpai !" Lamun Naruto buyar karena panggilan dari Sakura, ia melihat kearah gadis itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ya, Sakura ?" Sahutnya lembut. Hinata merengut, ia tak suka melihat Naruto begitu baik pada gadis berjidat lebar itu.

"Naruto-senpai !" Kali ini Hinata yang memanggil membuat pemuda pirang nan selalu bersikap ramah itu menoleh kearah gadis indigo berponi rata tersebut.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ayo kita jalan malam ini !" Ajak Hinata menyulut amarah Sakura yang langsung memasang wajah garang membuat ketiga teman Naruto bergidik takut.

"Maaf. Tak bisa, aku ada banyak pekerjaan..." Naruto menolak ramah, menjaga perasaan Hinata agar tak tersakiti. Namun sepertinya gadis bermanik Lavender itu pantang menyerah.

"Aku mohon, kali ini saja... Please..." Hinata memaksa dengan menampilkan wajah memelas. Naruto menghela nafas berat, sedikit ragu, iapun akhirnya mengangguk. Sakura tak terima, ia meraih lengan kekar Naruto dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"Senpai juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk bersamaku..." Rajuk Sakura dengan pipi menggembung. Naruto tersenyum kecut, kembali ia mengangguk, kali ini dengan perasaan bersalah terhadap seseorang. Hinata tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dan mengabaikan tatapan garang dari para fans girl sang Senpai.

Dalam keasyikan Sakura dan Hinata bercentil ria kepada Naruto, seseorang datang dan tanpa alasan apapun, orang yang di ketahui bergender wanita itu langsung menarik kerah belakang kedua gadis tersebut sehingga membuat pelukan di kedua lengan Naruto terlepas dengan ketidak relaan.

Kini Sakura dan Hinata telah berdiri. Emosi keduanya meluap hingga naik ke ujung kepala, mereka membalik badan untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah berani mengacau moment langka mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !?" Sakura menggeram penuh benci terhadap wanita bermanik kelam di hadapannya.

"Dasar bocah. Naruto itu hanya milik ku, bukan milik kalian berdua !"

"Jaga mulutmu siluman ular...!" Hinata membantah marah seraya telunjuk lentiknya mengacung di depan wajah cantik wanita berkuncir tinggi dengan warna rambut biru pucat tersebut.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu sopan santun..." Ejek wanita cantik yang bernama Guren itu santai.

"Cukup, jangan membesarkan masalah sepele..." Naruto melerai, ia tak ingin keributan seperti minggu lalu terulang kembali hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tap—"

"Sudah, aku pergi dulu... Ayo teman-teman !" Kalimat Guren tersela oleh Naruto yang bangkit dan segera melesat bersama ketiga temannya, meninggalkan para wanita disana yang masih saling melempar tatapan benci.

"Benar katamu Shikamaru, wanita memang sangat merepotkan..." Gumam Naruto yang hanya mendapat rapalan mantra 'Troublersome' dari sang teman berkuncir nanas.

"Lihat, gara-gara kau Naruto-senpai jadi pergi..." Sakura memaki muak yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Hinata. Guren hanya bersikap angkuh, ia berjalan santai seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hey wanita ular, kau harus membayar ini semua..." Hinata berseru penuh amarah.

"Tak ada untungnya meladeni bocah amatiran seperti kalian !" Sahut Guren mengejek dan setelahnya, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri kantin. Sakura menggeram, ia menghentak-hentakan kaki dilantai semen sedang Hinata ikut mengambek dengan bibir mengerucut panjang.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-senpai !" Naruto mengurungkan langkah hendak keluar taman saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum palsu mendapati Hinata tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kita malam ini ?" Setelah tiba, gadis itu langsung menuding tak sabaran.

"Kau mau makan dimana ?" Berfikir sejenak, lalu tak lama kemudian muncul ide di kepala kebiruan Hinata.

"Restoran Akatsuki !" Ujar Gadis itu girang setengah mati. Tersenyum pahit, Naruto mengangguk berat membuat Hinata melompat senang.

"Yee~… Jangan sampai datang terlambat !" Pesan Hinata dengan hati bertalu-talu. Tersenyum ramah sebagai tanggapan Naruto akan sikap kekanakan gadis di hadapannya itu.

Seorang wanita bersurai pink sebahu bersembunyi dibalik semak blukar, sesekali bibir mungilnya bergerak mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah yang tertuju untuk Hinata.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menggagalkan moment terindah yang tak pernah ada dalam hidupmu..." Ia bergumam dengan lirik nada penuh dendam. Setelah memastikan sang rival telah pergi dari taman, Sakura yang tengah menyembunyikan diri segera muncul dari pepohonan kecil yang tadi cukup melindungi seluruh anggota badannya.

Sakura berjalan mengendap tanpa menimbulkan bunyi derap langkah kaki, ia terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku masih tak menyadari keberadaannya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dan setelah tiba, Sakura langsung menepuk pundak pemuda blonde itu sehingga membuatnya terlonjak.

"Hehehehe... Kena Senpai" Cengir gadis itu jahil. Naruto menarik nafas guna menormalkan kembali jantungnya yang berdetak hebat akibat terkejut.

"Lain kali jangan pernah lagi melakukan hal seperti tadi..." Teguran ramah Naruto melenyapkan tawa Sakura. Dengan mata berkaca, gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Se–senpai jahat !" Tutur Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Naruto tersentak, ia melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibir bawah disana.

"Maafkan aku Sakura..." Ucapnya panik disaat perlahan liquid bening berjatuhan dari tumpukan pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Sakura mulai tersedu dan Naruto semakin terdesak. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan jeli di setiap tempat memastikan agar tak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Jangan menangis !" Bujuk Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi sehingga membuat seluruh isi kepala Naruto berputar. Dengan semua ide yang terlintas, ia kerahkan pada Sakura yang tak kunjung reda dari isak tangisnya.

"Berhentilah menangis... Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa minta apapun dariku !" Sukses, tawaran langka dari Naruto berhasil menggantikan kesedihan Sakura berubah menjadi senyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kita kencan !" Sakura langsung meminta girang dengan kedua bola mata berbinar.

"Bag—"

"Kalau tak bisa malam ini besok juga tidak apa-apa..." Sela Sakura membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tulus seraya mengangguk singkat dengan mata terpejam. Gadis musim semi itu memamerkan sebuah cengir lebar, ia bersorak senang kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Ting... Tong...**

Bunyi suara bel yang berasal dari luar rumah menghentikan pekerjaan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang, wanita paruh baya itu menyeringit heran. Tak ingin membuat orang diluar sana menunggu lama, iapun segera pergi kedepan meninggalkan dua lelaki pirang di dapur luas tersebut.

"Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malan begini ?" Gumam wanita yang bernama Kushina itu, istri sah dari Minato Namikaze dan Ibu kandung dari Naruto Namikaze.

**Cklekkk...**

Alis Kushina bertaut kala mendapati gadis indigo dengan manik putih seperti bulan disana, ia tak mengenali orang yang berdiri anggun di depan pintu itu.

"Siapa ?" Wanita merah itu bertanya sopan.

"Selamat malam Bibi... Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga..." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Mencari siapa ?"

"Naruto-senpai ada ?!" Tersenyum ramah, Kushina lalu mengangguk kemudian berseru lembut memanggil sang putra yang dengan cepat segera datang.

"Ada apa Ibu ?"

"Gadis ini mencarimu." Naruto menilik bahu atas Kushina. Sontak, ia tersentak melihat Hinata tengah berdiri sopan diluar sana dengan seulas senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu... Ada urusan yang harus segera aku selesaikan" Usai berpamitan, Naruto langsung melesat dari hadapan Kushina sambil menarik pergelangan kecil Hinata, membawanya untuk pergi jauh dari rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kalau tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan marah besar..." Kushina bergumam kecil seraya menutup pintu dan kembali kedapur untuk menemani sang suami makan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu Senpai ?" Hinata bertanya ragu, takut akan mengecewakan Naruto.

"Tidak sama sekali, lagi pula ini janjiku padamu..." Jawab Naruto lembut dengan seluas senyum ramah membuat bibir Hinata melengkung tinggi keatas. saat gadis itu hendak memeluk lengan Naruto, gagal kala tangan pemuda terangkat menyentuh leher belakang.

Hinata cemberut, namun tak bertahan lama ketika Naruto mencekal pergelangannya dan membawa dirinya berjalan cepat untuk segera tiba di restoran Akatsuki yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berjalan.

"Cuaca diluar sangat dingin, jadi sebaiknya kita bergegas..." Hinata tak mendengar ucapan Naruto, saat ini hatinya sedang meletup-letup indah karena digandeng oleh sang lelaki pujaan.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu, Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata kemudian masuk. Ia meneliti salah satu meja kosong. Dapat, pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju letak meja paling pojok di ikuti oleh Hinata dari belakang.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata setelah terlebih dulu duduk yang langsung terdiri seorang pelayan disana.

"Samakan saja dengan pesanan Senpai...!" Hinata menjawab dengan tatapan mata tak luput dari setiap ukiran sempurna wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah... Tolong bawakan kami Sandwich dan coklat panas !" Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan kemudian segera melesat kedapur untuk menyampaikan menu pesanan dari tamu pada yang bertugas memasak.

"Apa Senpai tak merasa dingin mengenakan kaos tipis seperti itu ?" Percakapan Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto dari dinding kaca besar, pemuda itu tersenyum singkat lalu menggeleng. Wajah gembira Hinata lenyap dan tergantikan dengan wajah sedih, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena datang tanpa memberitahu Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." Alis Naruto saling bertaut tipis pertanda bahwa ia tak mengerti. Pasalnya gadis indigo yang duduk menunduk di hadapannya itu tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia berucap maaf, seolah telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Hinata mendongak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lebar menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Bersemu, itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata saat mengetahui orang yang menyentuh kepalanya adalah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Senpai"

.

.

.

.

"Ak–aku tak be–berani..." Gigi-gigi putih Sakura saling menggeletak geram, ia menggenggam tinju dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Deidara. Walau genggaman tinju Sakura kecil, tetapi itu bisa menghancurkan apapun termasuk wajah molek Deidara. Itu dia kekuatan monster yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Sakura.

"Lakukan atau ini akan merusak wajah cantikmu !" Ancam Sakura garang membuat lutut pemuda berponytail itu bergetar hebat.

"B–ba–baiklah" Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu, ia lalu memberikan sebotol kecil kaca ramuan pada Deidara yang dengan lamban menerima benda tersebut.

"Berikan air yang sudah kau campur dengan obat ini kepada wanita yang duduk bersama lelaki pirang disana !" Deidara mengangguk paham mendengarkan perintah dari adik sang atasan. Sakura kemudian membalikan tubuh Deidara kearah pintu keluar dapur lalu sang empu merasakan dorongan paksa di punggungnya. Tanpa susah payah menebak, sudah tahu pasti yang melakukan dorongan mendesak tersebut adalah Sakura.

"Khekhekhe... Ada untungnya juga menjadi adik dari Boss restoran ini"

.

.

"Silahkan di nikmati, Tuan dan Nyonya..." Ucap Deidara sesopan mungkin terhadap sang tamu.

"Terimakasih" Naruto balas berucap sopan. Pemuda berambut panjang nan pirang cerah dengan gaya ponytail itu membungkuk lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian sesegera mungkin ia melesat jauh.

Sakura mengintip dari lubang kecil yang terdapat ditengah pintu papan. Gadis itu menyeringai puas melihat Hinata yang tengah meneguk penuh nikmat coklat panas yang sudah dicampur dengan obat pemulas oleh Deidara.

Yahiko yang kebetulan hendak melalui jalan arah kedapur terhenti kala mendapati punggung kecil dengan si pemilik bersurai pink sebahu. Siapa lagi gadis yang sedang terkikik seorang diri disana kalau bukan adik perempuannya yang cerewet.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini !?" Si pinky itu tersentak, ancap ia membalik badan menghadap kearah sang kakak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya melakukan pengintaian.

"A––an–ano... Ak–aku umm..." Kedua alis orange milik Yahiko bertekuk tebal menanti jawaban dari Sakura yang tak kunjung terlontar.

"Ano apa !?" Lelaki kelewat ceria itu mendesak tak heran, ia heran dengan sikap Sakura yang entah kenapa menjadi gagu seperti itu.

"A–a–ak–aku ha–hanya... Ah, ak–aku hanya ingin main kemari" Setengah hidup mencari jawaban, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Yah, meskipun terdengar sangat mustahil dapat di percaya oleh Yahiko mengingat dirinya yang antara sudi dan tak sudi menginjak restoran Akatsuki karena alasan banyak lelaki aneh dalam kelompok sang kakak orange.

"Tak biasanya kau mau main ketempat ini jika tak ada maksud tertentu." Sakura terpojok, segera ia memasang raut masam agar lelaki tampan itu berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab olehnya.

Menghela nafas, Yahiko kemudian melanjutkan lagi niatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda hendak pergi kedapur untuk meneliti pekerjaan sang anak buah dan meninggalkan begitu saja Sakura dalam ekspresi sebal bukan kepalang.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Atau tidak kau pulang bersamaku saja..." Yahiko berhenti di ambang pintu masuk dapur dan mengajukan tawaran mulia kepada Sakura.

"Ini aku baru mau pulang" Tolak Sakura ketus, dan setelah itu Yahiko langsung menghilang dari lorong berpintu tersebut.

"Huh, dasar cerewet. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang bersama Naruto-senpai..." Gadis pink itu menggerutu, namun dengan senyum licik yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Hinata terdiam merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak liar di dalam perutnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah kala perutnya semakin merajalela sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup memalukan. Perhatian Naruto teralihkan dari layar datar ponsel, ia menyeringit mendapati gadis indigo di depannya duduk dengan gelisah seraya menggigit kuat bibir bawah.

"Hinata !?" Gadis yang dipanggil itu memandang Naruto, ia menggeser kursi lalu berdiri.

"Ma–maaf Senpai. Aku permisi sebentar untuk pergi ketoilet" Ujar Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan mulas yang melanda perutnya. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk dan dengan cepat Hinata berlari kedalam restoran untuk mencari letak toilet.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mengendap di belakang Hinata, sesekali ia bersembunyi ketika gadis bersurai biru sepunggung itu menoleh kebelakang. Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Hinata berhenti disalah satu bilik toilet.

Setelah memastikan Hinata benar-benar telah masuk, gadis merah muda itu segera bertindak, dengan sangat berhati-hati ia mengunci pintu bilik yang di dalamnya terdapat Hinata. Berhasil, Sakura berlonjak girang seraya menyantolkan kunci kecil didekat gantungan khusus.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidah terhadap pintu papan yang tak berdosa dan setelah itu, ia langsung melesat secepat kilat meninggalkan Hinata yang belum menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya terkunci dari luar dan tak akan bisa keluar bila tiada kehadiran seseorang di tempat sunyi sepi tersebut.

.

.

Naruto berdecak bosan menanti Hinata yang tak kunjung kembali setelah pergi selama belasan menit. Bersamaan dalam Naruto membuka kunci layar ponsel, seseorang datang dan langsung mengambil alih kursi kosong bekas Hinata duduk tadi.

"Apa yang Senpai lakukan disini !?" Naruto mengangkat kepala dan seketika langsung mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di depannya dengan eskpresi bingung.

"Sakura !?" Seru Naruto sedikit merasa tak percaya dengan kehadiran gadis bubblegum tersebut.

"Bersama siapa Senpai datang kemari ?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengindahkan keterkejutan Naruto.

Tersenyum singkat, kemudian Naruto menjawab. "Aku datang bersama Hinata untuk makam malam disini..." Hati Sakura dongkol, namun masih bisa ia tutupi dengan memberikan senyum palsu pada Naruto.

"Kebetulan, tadi aku bertemu Hinata di belakang... Dia ingin aku menyampaikan pada Senpai bahwa dia harus segera pulang karena Hanabi sedang sendirian dirumah" Dusta Sakura. Naruto menyeringit, dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengus geli membuat senyum palsu Sakura musnah dan tergantingan dengan seringai bangga karena telah berhasil menggagalkan acara penting Hinata.

"Begitu rupanya... Baiklah, aku pulang saja" Naruto berkata seraya beranjak. Ketika kaki pemuda itu hampir terbuka untuk melangkah, Sakura berseru sehingga menunda niatnya.

"Naruto-senpai !?"

"Ada apa Sakura ?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut pulang bersama Senpai..." Pinta Sakura malu-malu. Tersenyum ramah, Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura dan lalu meraih pergelangan gadis tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati, kebetulan sekali jalan menuju rumah kita satu lorong." Inner Sakura bersorak girang sambil tersenyum begitu lebar hingga kelopak mata lentiknya menyipit. Memeluk lengan Naruto, lalu Sakura mengajak pemuda tampan itu untuk segera keluar dari restoran ternama Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

**Doorr... Doorrr... Braakk...**

Suara gedoran pintu dari asal salah satu bilik toilet menghentikan langkah Sasori. Pemuda itu menatap horor bilik nomor empat yang seperti hendak hancur karena gedoran menyeramkan dari orang di dalamnya.

"Cara menggedor yang kelewat seram..." Sasori bergumam ngeri sembari mendekati bilik silver tersebut.

"Siapapun tolong aku !" Teriak orang di dalam sana. Sasori meraih kunci digantungan paku dan langsung ia cebloskan benda besi panjang tersebut tepat memasuki lubang kenop stenlis.

**Braakkk...**

**Buukkkh...**

"—Aawww..." Dobrakan keras dari tenaga seorang wanita mampu menghempas tubuh Sasori kelantai marmer membuatnya meringis akibat rasa sakit yang sangat menghinggapi bokongnya. Si pelaku barusan tak sepatah katapun megucapkan apa-apa dan gadis berponi rata itu langsung berlari tergesa meninggalkan begitu saja Sasori yang berusaha bangkit walau tertatih.

"Aduuhh~... Dasar orang gila" Maki Sasori kesal. Merasa sedikt baikan, pemuda baby face itu berjalan pelan dengan terpincang seraya sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang yang terasa sakit seperti ingin patah.

.

.

Terdiam, itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini karena melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan dibawah pohon besar nan rindang. Disana, terlihat Sakura membelakangi dirinya dan Naruto yang berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis pink itu.

Yang paling menyakitkan bagi Hinata adalah, Naruto merunduk dalam dan menangkup sisi wajah Sakura yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Hinata bahwa saat ini mereka berdua saling berbagi ciuman tepat di bibir.

Hati Hinata berdesir perih. Tak tahan dengan sajian keji disana, iapun langsung berlari menghindar. Setiap langkah lebar Hinata selalu ada meninggalkan beberapa tetesan air yang ternyata itu adalah liquid bening milik gadis itu yang berkilau karena terpaan cahaya bulan.

Hinata menangis tersedu dengan isi hati yang telah hancur menjadi butiran debu.

Naruto menjelasi tatapannya pada sebelah Emerald milik Sakura, ia tersenyum senang kala tak ada lagi sesuatu di dalam bola mata indah tersebut. Gadis permen kapas itu mengerjap berkali-kali. Tersenyum senang, ia kemudian membuka penuh kedua bola matanya.

"Terimakasih banyak Senpai" Ucap Sakura yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Ayo kita pulang...!"

"Ayo"

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di dekat muka jendela yang terbuka lebar, ingatan saat kejadian pinggir jalan tadi masih berputar begitu jelas dalam benaknya. Tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata, air mata berharga miliknya jatuh dan pecah berhamburan saat mendarat dilantai.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seterpuruk ini dalam soal percintaan. Namun kali ini hatinya telah remuk di tangan Naruto. Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, ia bahkan sampai rela melakukan apapun asal bisa bersama lelaki pirang itu.

"—hiks, hiks–kenapa Senpai–hiks, begitu kejam padaku–hiks... Apa salahku hingga senpai melakukan semua ini—hiks... Hiks... " Hinata curhat kepada rembulan yang entah dapat atau tidak mendengarnya, ia terisak kecil seraya tak henti bertanya pada bayang-bayang Naruto.

Tangis Hinata tak bertahan lama, ia menghapus kasar bekas jejak aliran air mata dikedua belah pipi putihnya. Lalu Hinata menyeringai kejam, ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaannya.

"Aku akan membalas semua perbuatan picikmu Haruno Sakura..." Hinata mendesis tajam. Gadis itu sudah menyusun rapi rencana bejat untuk balasan dari perbuatan Sakura tadi.

Lihat saja besok malam apa yang akan Hinata lakukan pada hari kencan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah dimulai sejak belasan menit. Kini Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata, sesekali iris Zambrut gadis pink itu melirik remeh Hinata. Sadar, yah, Hinata sadar bahwa saat ini lirikan Sakura tertuju pada dirinya. Gadis indigo itu diam dan tetap fokus dengan mata pelajaran.

**'Jangan senang dulu kau Haruno !' **Inner Hinata memperingati, seolah-olah nanti akan terjadi bencana hebat akibat amukan dari putri sulung Hyuuga.

.

.

"Kali ini Senpai yang akan makan malam bersamaku" Sakura berkata manja pada Naruto yang sedikit merasa risih karena sejak tadi gadis itu melekat erat seperti permen karet yang terinjak oleh telapak sepatu. Senyum pahit sebagai tanggapan dari Naruto untuk kata-kata imajinasi Sakura.

"Sakura, biarkan aku pulang. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu." Naruto beralasan agar bisa lolos dari jeratan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa gadis musim semi itu menjauh satu langkah dari Naruto yang langsung menghela nafas lega karena berhasil lepas.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam. Aku menunggu Senpai dikedai ramen Paman Teuchi..." Sakura memperingati Naruto. Lelaki itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tulus membuat pipi mulus Sakura terhias beberapa tingkat garis pink-kemerah-merahan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam..." Pamit Naruto, dan setelah itu ia langsung menghilang dari dalam kelas dan hanya menyisakan Sakura yang sedang melompat-lompat girang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat satu tangkai ice cream nan sangat nikmat.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa... Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Senpai" Tutur Sakura gembira sedang Naruo hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Kau mau tambah lagi !?" Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, ia menyengir lebar membuat pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Senpai mengizinkanku ?" Sakura bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh pesan apapun. Aku yang akan bayar semuanya" Jawab Naruto sukses mengundang lonjak dari gadis gulali itu.

"Ayame-neechan,! tambah satu mangkok lagi" Sakura berseru kencang.

"Baik Sakura-chan..." Sahut Ayame dari dalam dapur. Bibir peach Sakura yang tertangkat begitu tinggi luntur seketika karena kedatangan seorang gadis dari garis keturunan Hyuuga dan langsung main duduk disebelah kiri Naruto.

Oh, jadi itu rupanya rencana Hinata. Menganggu kencan Sakura.

"Hay Sakura, hay Naruto-senpai !" Sapa Hinata berpura-pura tak mengtahui tatapan garang Sakura yang sangat jelas tertuju padanya.

"Oh, Hinata !?" Naruto berseru ramah. Nafsu makan Sakura hilang tak tau entah kemana perginya, mungkin telah di rebut oleh kehadiran Hinata.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu ?"

"Sang—"

"Tidak sama sekali" Belum sempat kalimat Sakura tuntas, Naruto langsung menyela membuat Hinata menyeringai lebar.

"Naruto-kun !" Ketiga orang itu menoleh kesamping. Sakura dan Hinata menekukan alis, Keduanya sama sekali tak mengenali gadis yang tengah melangkah formal ketempat mereka berkumpul.

Ciri-ciri gadis itu. Seksi, rambut pirang panjang hingga mencapai pinggul dan di kuncir tinggi seperti ekor kuda dengan gaya ponytail, manik Aquamarine nan begitu indah, lalu yang terakhir, ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan dia begitu cocok jika bersanding dengan Naruto Namikaze melihat gayanya yang sangat feminim.

"Ino !" Seru Naruto senang, ia segera beranjak dan melangkah tergesa menghampiri gadis pirang disana. Setelah tiba, Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu yang hanya tinggi sebatas bahunya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun" Ungkap gadis yang bernama Ino itu seraya memeluk erat pinggang Naruto dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Aku juga... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ino" Naruto berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Ino seraya menyelipkan poni panjang milik si gadis pirang itu. Sakura dan Hinata bangkit dari duduk masing-masing, kemudian mereka langsung menghampiri duo blonde disana yang tengah berbagi pelukan kasih.

"Senpai, siapa dia ?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto melepaskan diri dari Ino.

"Siapa mereka ?" Kini giliran Ino yang bertanya, ia merasa cemburu melihat ada dua gadis ababil yang makan malam bersama Naruto. Jika ditatap dari siratan mata, itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kedua gadis itu sangat mencintai Naruto.

Memang benar itu adanya.

"Oh ya. Sakura, Hinata perkenalkan, dia Ino... Tunanganku dan tak lama lagi, selesai sekolah kami berdua akan segera menikah,"

**Jdeerrr...**

Hati kedua gadis itu meledak hebat akibat tersambar oleh kalimat Naruto yang mengatakan 'tunanganku' dan 'akan segera menikah', manik mereka terbelalak lebar dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur karena genangan air mata suci.

"I–ini tidak mu–mungkin..." Mereka berdua menggugam tak percaya, berharap kejadian ini hanya mimpi belaka. Namun sepertinya tidak, ketika Ino mengecup sekilas bibir merah nan tipis milik Naruto tepat di depan mata mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa rindu ini... Aku ingin secepatnya menghabiskan malam bersamamu!" Ajak Ino yang diakhir kata 'bersamamu' terkesan tak sabaran dan ingin segera tiba dirumah untuk bergumul diatas kasur ukuran king size dengan pendingin ruangan.

Naruto terkekeh geli akan sikap centil Ino. Meski Ino begitu genit, tetapi ia hanya menampakan sikap itu bila hanya sedang bersama dengan Naruto, sang calon suami. Pemuda pirang menawan itu melihat kearah Sakura dan Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf ya Sakura, Hinata. Aku harus pulang sekarang dan masalah makan tadi, biar nanti aku yang bayar, jadi kalian bisa memesan sepuasnya..." Kedua gadis yang dilanda kehancuran itu tak menjawab, mereka hanya diam dengan hati menjerit murka.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Dan setelah itu, Naruto memutar tubuh lalu berjalan seraya memeluk mesra pinggang langsing Ino sedang si empu memeluk manja lengan kekar pemuda pirang itu. Sesekali dalam setiap langkah kedua insan serasi tersebut mengurai tawa bahagia. Kini Sakura dan Hinata membisu, hanya batin mereka yang berkata miris.

**'Semua usahaku sia-sia... Naruto-senpai begitu jauh untuk bisa diraih'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Biar adil, Sakura gk dapat Hinata juga gk dapat, ya udah, Naruto-nya tak kasih Ino aja hahahahaha... #DitendangamaKebo xD


End file.
